Dziś żadnej magii
by Rhegolie
Summary: A co, gdyby atak w Dolinie Godryka potoczył się trochę inaczej...
1. Chapter 1

\- Mówiłam, że się pokaleczysz.

Lily zasłaniała usta dłonią, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem i nie zniszczyć tym efektu przemądrzałego tonu. James patrzył na nią z wyrzutem, ssąc zakrwawiony palec. Uparł się, by w tym roku Halloween świętować na modłę mugolską i właśnie przegrał batalię przeciwko wyjątkowo upartej dyni.

\- Dziś żadnej magii - powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu i zabrał jej różdżkę, gdy chciała zaleczyć mu ranę. Usiadła z westchnieniem na miękkim fotelu obok kominka, biorąc Harry'ego na kolana. James wyszedł z pokoju i wrócił po chwili bez różdżek, za to z mokrą szmatką owiniętą wokół dłoni, powoli zabarwiającą się szkarłatem.

\- Uciąłeś sobie tego palca czy co? Ciamajda - gestem przywołała go do siebie i troskliwie odsunęła ściereczkę, prawidłowo wiążąc opatrunek. James pocałował ją w czubek rudej głowy i wziął syna na ręce.

\- Chociaż ty doceniasz moje starania? - posadził go na stole w towarzystwie rozbebeszonych dyń i tandetnych plastikowych dekoracji. Bobas zignorował pytanie i zaczął ciamkać dłoń sztucznego kościotrupa.

Nagle rozległ się donośny trzask łamanego zaklęcia. Popatrzyli na siebie z przerażeniem, a James wepchnął dziecko w ramiona żony.

\- Zabierz Harry'ego na górę.

\- Nie zastawię cię samego! - jej głos był nienaturalnie wysoki, gdy złapała go kurczowo rękaw jego koszuli.

\- Bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj!

To był pierwszy raz jak podniósł na nią głos. Wbiegała już po schodach na półpiętro, gdy coś do niej dotarło. Nie mieli różdżek. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła jeszcze jego zaciętą minę oraz ponaglający gest. Usłyszała trzask wyważanych drzwi i pomknęła do sypialni. Wsadziła Harry'ego do łóżeczka i zatrzasnęła drzwi. Naparła z całej siły na ogromną, dębową szafę, tarasując nią drzwi. Tuż obok wylądowała komoda.

Czuła bezsensowność swoich działań, lecz nie chciała czekać na jego przybycie. Niewiele mogła zrobić, miała ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek i płakać. Zginąć razem z nim. Powstrzymywała ją tylko jedna, rozpaczliwą myśl, mantra, którą jak modlitwę mamrotała pod nosem. Nie zabijesz go, nie uda ci się, nie dopuszczę. Ostatnim wysiłkiem do sterty mebli dosunęła jeszcze szafkę nocną, której pod wpływem gwałtownego szarpnięcia wysunęła się szuflada. Przez krótką chwilę wpatrywała się pustym wzrokiem w jej zawartość, po czym sięgnęła do wnętrza. Jej palce zacisnęły się na zimnej lufie i wyciągnęła zapomnianą Berettę. Prezent od ojca-policjanta, który pomimo zachwytu zdolnościami magicznymi córki, nadal wiarę pokładał jedynie w broni palnej. Zamierzała pozbyć się niewygodnego podarunku od razu, lecz James zachwycony nową, mugolską zabawką, przechwycił i zawłaszczył ją sobie od razu. Na spółkę z Syriuszem wystrzelali potem w lesie trzy pełne magazynki, pastwiąc się nad pustymi butelkami po alkoholu. Dzięki ich zabójczej skuteczności, większa część szkła pozostała nienaruszona. A teraz była to jej ostatnia szansa na obronę. Zachichotała nerwowo, nawiedzona wizją stawiania czoła Voldemortowi z pistoletem w ręku. Już miała odłożyć go na miejsce, lecz zamiast tego wyciągnęła magazynek, a następnie wyćwiczonym załadowała i odbezpieczyła broń. Podeszła chwiejnym krokiem do Harry'ego, z czułością pogładziła jego czarne włoski i pocałowała go w czoło. Stanęła rozdygotana pomiędzy kojcem a drzwiami z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na i z palcem delikatnie muskającym spust.

\- Lily - zza drzwi dobiegł ją przytłumiony, syczący głos. - Wcale nie musisz umierać. Oddaj mi tylko chłopaka, a będziesz żyć. Ba, zostaniesz nagrodzona.

Nie odpowiedziała nic na tą marną prowokacje, uniosła tylko broń na wysokość barków. Mosiężna klamka przekręciła się powoli i drzwi z łoskotem uderzyły o tył szafy.

\- Mała, słodka Lily. Tak bardzo bezradna.

Zaśmiał się pogardliwie. Meble z hukiem odsunęły się na boki, wywracając się i rozrzucając dookoła swą zawartość. Gdy drzwi stanęły otworem, młoda kobieta zaczęła, prawie na oślep, strzelać. Przerwała dopiero, gdy huk wystrzałów zastąpiły ciche trzaski zwisa zwiastujące brak kul. Z rozpaczą oczekiwała kolejnego szyderczego rechotu, lecz zamiast tego usłyszała łomot upadającego bezwładnie ciała. Otworzyła oczy i osunęła się na kolana. Przed nią leżał Czarny Pan z zaskoczeniem wypisanym na twarzy i ciemną dziurą na środku czoła. Wokół jego głowy zaczęła już rozlewać się kałuża ciemnej, prawie czarnej krwi. Szata była poszarpana, wilgotna i klejąca na piersi.

\- Dzisiaj żadnej magii - wyszeptała i zaniosła się historycznym śmiechem, zwijając się w coraz ciaśniejszy kłębek. Po policzkach spływały jej gorące łzy. Nie mogla uspokoić się przez kilka długich minut.

\- Trzeba kogoś powiadomić - szepnęła. Jej głos brzmiał chrapliwie, a ręce zaczęły błądzić po podłodze, aż natrafiły na długą różdżkę, upuszczoną przez czarnoksiężnika.

\- Expectopatronum - wymamrotała, lecz nic się nie stało. Pociągnęła nosem i spróbowała jeszcze raz. Pierwszy pocałunek, pierwsze "kocham cię", dzień ślubu. Nie pojawiła się nawet blada mgiełka. Za każdym razem przed jej oczy wypływał obraz martwego Jamesa, obraz, który nawiedzał ją już blisko pięć lat, gdy stawała przed boginem, a ostatnio nawet w koszmarach. Obraz, który prawdopodobnie oczekiwał ją na dole. To, że powtarza jego imię zauważyła dopiero, gdy zaczęła je krzyczeć. Harry, który płakał już od chwili wtargnięcia do pokoju, teraz wydarł się na całe gardło jakby chciał zagłuszyć szlochanie matki. Ona zaś zerwała się z podłogi i szybko wzięła go na ręce. Przytuliła go mocno, uspokajając go słowami, w które sama nie wierzyła. Wszystko będzie dobrze, Harry, nie bój się. Jeszcze raz rzuciła zaklęcie. Pierwszy raz, jak trzymała swego syna. Blask był bardzo słaby, ale pojawiła się przed nią eteryczna łania. Mniejsza niż zwykle, przygaszona, lecz spokojna jak zawsze. Harry ucichł natychmiast, wyciągając małe piąstki w stronę świetlistego zwierzęcia. Przyklękła obok, zbliżyła twarz do jej pyska i zaczęła szeptać wiadomość. Gdy skończyła, łania odwróciła się i rzuciła się w stronę drzwi jakby spłoszona, uciekająca przed pogonią. Tuż przed progiem rozdzieliła się na cztery osobne patronusy, lecz jeden po paru krokach rozpłynął się w bladoniebieską mgłę.

\- Wciąż nie jestem w stanie do ciebie się zwrócić, Severusie - mruknęła ze smutkiem i przegoniła szybkim ruchem znikający powoli dym. Obecność znajomej łani pozwoliła jej się uspokoić. Powinna opuścić dom, bo przez zaklęcie Fideliusa, czar, który powinien ich chronić, nikt nie był stanie przybyć tu na jej wezwanie o pomoc. Nie była jednak w stanie wyjść z pokoju, zdobyć się na przekroczenie zwłok tego mordercy, przejść obok ciała męża. Pomyślała o Peterze, biednym, małym Peterze. Czy żyje? Czy dopadli go Śmierciożercy? Torturowali, złamali wolę Imperiusem? Nie dopuszczała do siebie nawet możliwości zdrady jednego z huncwotów. Ale jeśli nie żyje, to Strażnikiem Tajemnicy została ona i pomoc przybędzie. Nienawidziła się za to, ale szczerze na to liczyła. Usiadła za łóżkiem, tak by nie widzieć reszty pokoju i zaczęła szlochać. Harry ciągnął ją delikatnie za włosy, domagając się uwagi. Za oknem zawył rozpaczliwie duży, czarny pies.


	2. Chapter 2

Dwa pyknięcia rozległy się prawie równocześnie. Na ciemnej, opustoszałej ulicy znikąd pojawił się wysoki czarodziej w porażająco lawendowej szacie i z nieprawdopodobnie długą, srebrną brodą. Pozornie zabawny efekt niszczył jednak bardzo zmartwiony wyraz twarzy, z którego bił niepokój. Zaledwie parę metrów dalej zmaterializował się wychudzony, nieco przygarbiony młody mężczyzna, w nijakiej szarej szacie. Przywitali się krótkimi kiwnięciami głową i szybko podeszli do siebie z uniesionymi różdżkami w dłoniach.

\- Co mogło się stać? - szept wydawał się bardziej odpowiedni w tej sytuacji.

\- Nie wiem pojęcia, Remusie - starzec wydawał się bardzo zmęczony i bezradnie rozglądał się po wymarłym osiedlu. - I nie wiem też jak możemy pomóc.

Rudowłosy mężczyzna gwałtownie odwrócił się, gdy dobiegło go wycie psa.

\- Syriusz! -wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk i puścił się biegiem, a jego towarzysz ruszył wolniej za nim.

Czarny jak smoła, nieco większy niż przeciętny pies, z kudłatym i zmierzwionym futrem, kundel biegał po asfaltowej drodze, od jednego podjazdu na drugi. Nosem prawie szurał o jezdnię, ogon skulił pod siebie, a uszy miał płasko położone. Cały czas skomlał cicho, lecz co chwilę przystawał, by wydać z siebie pełne żałości, zawodzące wycie.

Gdy tylko pies znalazł się w zasięgu wzroku Lupina, ten skierował w jego stronę różdżkę, a grube pnącza wyrosły z pobliskiego ogródka i uwięziły wyrywające się zwierzę.

\- To jest Black? - zapytał zaskoczony Albus, gdy tylko dogonił mężczyznę.

\- Mógłbyś? - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, a w jego głosie słychać było nienawiść, której stary czarodziej nigdy nie spodziewałby się od niego usłyszeć. Skinął tylko głową i jednym skinieniem różdżki rzucił zaklęcie zmuszające animaga do powrotu do właściwego kształtu.

Skomlenie zmieniło się w jęki rozpaczy, a po chwili też bólu, gdy oplatające go korzenie wbiły się głęboko w jego ciało. Jedno z cienkich pnączy owinęło się wokół jego gardła i przydusiło go.

\- Remusie... - w głosie Dumbledora słychać było błaganie, zabarwione przerażaniem. Syriusz nawet nie walczył, rzęził tylko cicho, próbując złapać oddech, a po jego policzkach spływały łzy.

\- To zdrajca! - Lupin warknął tak, że Albus zerknął nerwowo na nocne niebo, jednak księżyc nie był jeszcze nawet w pierwszej kwadrze. Nie oponował, ale ledwo widocznym ruchem nadgarstka sprawił, że dusząca lina zniknęła. Zaczerpnął gwałtownie oddech i zawył szaleńczym głosem pełnym bólu.

\- To Peteeer! Ja ich... Ja ich namówiiiłem! To moooja wiiinaaa...

Jęki z powrotem przeszły w wycie, gdy wrócił do swej psiej formy. Wiążące go pnącza nie znikły, lecz znieruchomiały i jakby trochę się rozluźniły. Remus zwrócił się w stronę swego dawnego dyrektora z zagubionym spojrzeniem.

\- To możliwe...?

\- To James był rzucającym zaklęcie. Mógł zmienić Strażnika, by zmylić przeciwnika.

Lupin opadł na kolana i skulił się, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Nawet nie drgnął, gdy oświetlił go blady blask bijący od srebrzystego feniksa, który zmaterializował się za jego plecami.

\- Wiadomość dla Amelii Bones. Należy jak najszybciej zlokalizować i zatrzymać Petera Pettigrew. Jest to na ten moment najwyższy priorytet.

\- Szczur - wychrypiał Remus, niemal niesłyszalnym szeptem. Dumbledore wahał się przez chwilę, po czym wrócił do dyktowania wiadomości.

\- Jest on niezarejestrowanym animagiem pod postacią szczura, prawdopodobnym szpiegiem Voldemorta oraz zdrajcą naszej sprawy. Wiadomość do Lily Evans. Fidelius nadal działa. Musisz być odważna jeszcze ten jeden raz.

Feniks rozdzielił się na dwa osobne ptaki, które wystrzeliły w górę, zostawiając za sobą szybko niknące smugi promieniującego słabym światłem dymu.

* * *

Lily nie ruszyła się z miejsca na wezwanie patronusa, tylko mocniej przytuliła do siebie swojego syna, wciskając twarz w delikatnie pachnący kocyk. Mały Harry przestał już płakać, a teraz z zaciekawieniem szukał wzrokiem nieobecnego już źródła błękitnego blasku. Mijały kolejne minuty i szkrab zaczął się niecierpliwić. Wiercił się w uścisku matki, coraz głośniej coś mrucząc i parę razy uderzył ją słabo piąstką w głowę. Zareagowała dopiero, gdy pociągnął ją za kosmyki rudych włosów.

\- Przepraszam - wychrypiała, ocierając łzy wolną ręką. Kącik ust zadrgał jej spazmatycznie przy nieudanej próbie uśmiechu. - Już się zbieram do kupy.

Zawahała się z palcami parę centymetrów nad upuszczoną różdżką, lecz po chwili zmagań chwyciła ją ostrożnie. Wstała z podłogi, nie bez drobnych problemów, i rozejrzała się z rozpaczą po pokoju. Drzwi nie wchodziły w rachubę, to wiedziała na pewno. Obszar antydeportacyjny kończył się parę metrów za żelaznym ogrodzeniem. Zostało tylko jedno wyjście. Stanęła za dębową szafą, która została przesunięta podczas ataku bliżej środka pokoju.

\- Muffiato - szepnęła, kierując różdżkę najpierw na syna, potem na siebie. Po rzuceniu zaklęcia skierowała ją w stronę okna. - Bombarda maxima.

Hałas był słyszalny nawet pomimo czaru wyciszającego, ale wiedziała, że te chroniące dom są znacznie silniejsze. Sama musiała odnaleźć szukających jej przyjaciół. Podeszła do wyrwy, która zajęła prawie całą powierzchnię ściany i zerknęła w dół. Do ziemi nie było nawet tak daleko, niewiele ponad dwa metry. Jednak już na takiej wysokości zdarzało jej się panikować, gdy James próbował przekonać ją do wspólnych lotów na miotle. Cofnęła się gwałtownie od przepaści, zamykając mocno powieki i biorąc parę szybkich wdechów. Poprawiła uchwyt, przenosząc Harry'ego tak, że miała pełną swobodę ruchów prawą ręką i spróbowała wygrzebać z pamięci formułkę zaklęcia lewitacyjnego.

\- Aero locomotum.

Poczuła jak stopy odrywają jej sie na parę cali od podłogi i skierowała różdżkę do przodu. Jej ciało podążyło za tym ruchem, a gdy znalazła się poza krawędzią, opadła gwałtownie w dół, hamując tuż przed kontaktem z ziemią. Harry krzyknął z zaskoczenia i skulił się w jej ramionach.

\- Wszystko będzie porządku, zaraz zobaczysz swojego ulubionego wujka.

Cieszysz się? - pogłaskała go po krótkich włoskach. Jednym ruchem przerwała zaklęcia i szybkim krokiem, niemal biegiem, ruszyła przed siebie, opuszczając ogród przez wyrwaną z zawiasów bramę. Niemal fizycznie poczuła moment, w którym Fidelius przestał działać. Spełnił już swoją powinność. Niestety nie tak dobrze, jak mieli nadzieję.

Na drugim końcu alejki dojrzała jakieś postacie, lecz na ten widok straciła cały rozpęd. Nie miała siły dać im znać i zwolniła do powolnego marszu, zmuszając się do każdego kolejnego kroku. Nie zauważyli jej. Przygarbiony starzec wyglądał jakby przytłaczał go ciężar smutku, zrozpaczony mężczyzna klęczał na czyimś schludnie przyciętym trawniku, a pies już nawet nie skomlał, znieruchomiały pod warstwą splecionych korzeni.

\- Syriusz nie zawinił - podskoczyli gwałtownie, słysząc jej cichy, lecz stanowczy głos. Remus natychmiast poderwał się i rzucił się w stronę Lily, by zamknąć ją razem z synem w mocnym uścisku. Na twarzy Dumbledora odbiła się ulga, bez słowa uwolnił z pętów młodego Blacka, który, nadal w zwierzęcej formie, podbiegł do nich. Oparł się przednimi łapami o plecy Lunatyka, przez co niechybnie straciliby równowagę, gdyby w ostatniej chwili nie zmienił się w człowieka i nie pomógł im utrzymać się w pionie. Na ich twarzach ulga mieszała się z rozpaczą. Dziewczyna ponownie wybuchła płaczem, gdy razem osunęli się na ziemię.

\- Lily, co się stało? - zapytał łagodnie Albus, który stał zaledwie parę kroków od nich. Zignorował mordercze spojrzenie wysłane mu przez Lupina i powtórzył nagląco jej imię.

\- Ja... Nie rozumiem jak... - głos jej się załamał i zaczęła się trząść, skulona wokół płaczącego tobołka z dzieckiem. Syriusz zaczął uspokajającym gestem gładzić ją po plecach, mrucząc puste słowa otuchy. Po dłuższej chwili udało jej się pozbierać i popatrzyła zaczerwienionymi oczami na przywódcę Zakonu Feniksa. Gdy się odezwała, jej głos brzmiał płasko, niemal bez emocji. - Peter był Strażnikiem. Zostaliśmy zaskoczeni. Ten, którego imienia... Nie, Voldemort przyszedł po nas. Nie mieliśmy różdżek, ale James próbował... Co on sobie myślał? Co myśmy myśleli?! Ale cóż, w końcu dziś żadnej magii.

Zaczęła histerycznie chichotać, ku ich zaskoczeniu. Jej śmiech sięgał bardzo wysokich tonów, aż w końcu przeszedł w żałosne łkanie. Nie przerywali jej tym razem, huncwoci razem z nią bezgłośnie opłakiwali stratę. Wydawało się, że Dumbledore chce już pójść na miejsce tragedii, lecz bez skargi nie ruszał się z miejsca, czekając na resztę historii.

\- Poszedł za mną na górę - kontynuowała, co chwilę pociągając nosem. - Wyciągnęłam Berette i...

Nie potrafiła dokończyć zdania. Nawet w myślach brzmiało to zbyt absurdalnie. Wielki Czarny Pan pokonany z pomocą pukawki. Czuła, że gdyby wypowiedziała to na głos, straciłaby resztki zdrowych zmysłów.

\- Zastrzeliłaś go? - w pytaniu Remusa było więcej pewności niż niewiedzy. Powagi tego stwierdzenia nie zniszczył nawet cień niedowierzania czy rozbawienia. Lily skinęła ledwo zauważalnie głową, nie mając odwagi, by popatrzyć im w oczy. Oczekiwała wręcz, że zostanie wyśmiana.

W tym momencie Albus puścił się biegiem w stronę, z której przyszła, z prędkością, o którą nikt nie podejrzewałby kogoś w jego wieku.

\- Glizdogon zdradził?

\- Na to wygląda - odpowiedział Łapie Lupin, uważnie obserwując jego reakcję. Zacisnął dłoń na jego łokciu tak mocno, że pobielały mu knykcie, ale on tego nie zauważył. W jego oczach pojawiły się iskierki szaleństwa i chęć mordu.

\- Potrzymasz za mnie Harry'ego? - szybko poprosiła Lily, podając mu jego chrześniaka. Był trochę zaskoczony, ale przejął chłopca i zaczął go uspokajać, zapominając o reszcie świata.

Remus wstał ostrożnie i wyszedł naprzeciw wracającego do nich Albusa.

\- Jakie wieści?

\- Nie żyją - potwierdził, szukając czegoś w obszernych szatach. - Poinformowałem już Biuro Aurorów. Zabierzcie ja stąd, zanim tutaj dotrą.

Wcisnął mu w dłoń długą, wełnianą skarpetę w kaczuszki i stuknął w nią różdżką, mamrocząc pod nosem "portus". Gdy przestał świecić niebieskim blaskiem, Remus rzucił ją w stronę Blacka, którą ten złapał odruchowo i zniknął razem z Lily, gdy tylko długi materiał dotknął wszystkich troje.

\- Gdzie ich zabierze?

\- W bezpieczne miejsce - odpowiedział lakonicznie starszy czarodziej. - Nie powinieneś iść z nimi?

\- Syriusz się nią zaopiekuje. Ja muszę zadbać o Jamesa.

\- A kto zajmie się Syriuszem?

\- Nie widziałeś? Lily.

Ruszył pewnym krokiem w stronę postaci w czerwonych pelerynach, które aportowały się dwójkami niedaleko od nich. Na czele formującego się oddziału stała kobieta w średnim wieku ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Dyrektorze! - podeszła do niego, gestem nakazując reszcie zostać na miejscu.

\- Moja droga Amelio, już ponad dwadzieścia lat nie jestem twoim dyrektorem. Albus w zupełności wystarczy.

\- Czy to prawda? On nie żyje? - zignorowała jego tradycyjne powitanie, a jej oczy zatrzymały się na zielonej czaszce widniejącej na ciemnym niebie. Spomiędzy rozchylonych szczęk wychodziła serpentyna ruchomego węża.

\- Tak, znalazłem martwe ciało. Lecz czy oznacza to jego ostateczny koniec, tego nie można być pewnym.

\- Mnie to wystarczy. Prowadź.

* * *

Drzwi otworzyły się natychmiast po krótkim pukaniu, jakby ktoś cały czas czuwał po drugiej stronie.

\- Co powiedziałeś mi, gdy ostatnim razem się widzieliśmy? - drobna kobieta o krótkich włosach i ogromnych, błękitnych oczach celowała w jego stronę końcem różdżki.

\- Nie martw się, pod jego opieką będziecie bezpieczni - Remus nie trudził się zadawaniem kontrolnego pytania, tylko przepchnął się do środka, gdy Alicja cofnęła się w głąb korytarza. Dotarł do gościnnego pokoju, w którym panowała śmiertelna cisza, pomimo zgromadzonej tam czterech osób i dwójki dzieci. Kobieta dołączyła do swojego męża na kanapie, biorąc małego Neville'a na ręce. Augusta stała przy kominku i nieufnie przypatrywała się coraz to nowym gościom. Łapa powstał ze swojego miejsca u boku Lily i szybko uścisnął swojego przyjaciela, który wyglądał jakby nie mógł się zdecydować czy najpierw zemdleć czy zwymiotować.

\- Aurorzy oraz Zakon połączyli siły i organizują polowanie na pozostałych śmierciożerców.

Zajął zwolnione przez Syriusza siedzenie i z podziękowaniem przyjął podsunięty mu przez Franka kieliszek. Jednym haustem wypił zawartość, po czym krótko przybliżył im plany osączenia zwolenników Czarnego Pana.

\- Ledwo co wiadomość o jego śmierci się rozniosła, a ludzie już zaczęli świętować. Przecież to nie koniec zagrożenia! Ci mordercy nadal tam są!

Przy ostatnim słowie odstawił z głośnym stukiem szkło na stolik.

\- Znaleźli już tego szczura kanałowego? - w głosie Syriusza słychać było tak czystą nienawiść, że Longbottomowie popatrzyli się na niego zdezorientowani.

\- Kingsley dowodzi pościgiem, nie da rady uciec.

\- Chyba jednak mu pomogę. Tak na wszelki wypadek. - Uśmiech Blacka był bardzo szeroki, niemal maniakalny, a w jego oczach czaiła się żądzą krwi, gdy powolnym ruchem skierował się w stronę drzwi.

\- A gdzie wy niby się wybieracie? - stalowe nuty w głosie matrony rodu sprawiły, że automatycznie się odwrócił do niej przodem z różdżką w ręku. Takiego samego tonu używała jego matka, gdy wypominała mu jego "zdradę najczystszej krwi", jak to nazywała, a na to lepiej było być przygotowanym. Zamiast tego jednak wpadło na niego młode małżeństwo, które podążyło za nim krok w krok.

\- Walczyć o przyszłość. Nie zamierzamy tu siedzieć i świętować to, czego jeszcze nie wygraliśmy. Czy nie pomściliśmy.

Syriusz popatrzył na Franka z uznaniem, gdy ten stawił czoło własnej matce bez mrugnięcia powieką.

\- Ja też idę.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na rudowłosą, która także wstała i ze zdeterminowaną miną rozglądała się za kimś, kto śmiałby jej tego zabronić. Efekt psuł fakt, że trzęsła się cała i rozpaczliwie ściskała palce na nieswojej różdżce.

\- Lily, nie powinnaś... - jako pierwszy odważył się łagodnie zaprotestować Lupin, lecz nim dokończył zdanie jakaś klątwa zakleiła mu usta.

\- Ktoś jeszcze? - zapytała zaczepnie, patrząc im po kolei w oczy. Alicja wytrzymała jej spojrzenie, podeszła bliżej, po czym ukucnęła przed nią, ujmując jej dłonie i cały czas utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Lily, mam do ciebie prośbę - zaczęła spokojnym, wyważonym tonem, jakby tłumaczyła coś małemu dziecku. - Wiem, że jesteś już zmęczona i rozumiem, czemu też chcesz iść, ale chciałabym, żebyś coś dla mnie zrobiła. To bardzo ważne. - Jak zahipnotyzowana pokiwała głową, czekając na dalsze instrukcje. -Ktoś musi zaopiekować się Nevillem i Harrym, gdy nas nie będzie. Nie mamy pewności czy są już bezpieczni, a tylko tobie mogę zaufać w tej sprawie.

Augusta prychnęła oburzona, ale nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Lily studiowała przez moment jej twarz, ale znalazła tam tylko i wyłącznie powagę. Ponownie pokiwała głową i zdobyła się na słaby uśmiech. Choć przed chwilą była w pełni gotowa do walki, teraz wyglądała jakby ktoś ściągnął ogromny ciężar z jej barków.

\- Dziękuję - Alicja wyprostowała się i złożyła szybki pocałunek na jej policzku.

\- Może wy też powinniście zostać z Nevillem - zasugerował Lunatyk, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz.

\- Nie usiedzimy dłużej w zamknięciu. - Frank objął ramieniem żonę. - Nie martw się, moja matka dobrze się nimi zajmie.

\- Wrócimy do pani dyrektor Bones i zobaczymy, gdzie możemy się przydać. - Zawahała się, wyraźnie chcąc coś powiedzieć. Zerknęła szybko na Syriusza, po czym spuściła głowę, unikając ich spojrzeń. Gdy się odezwała, jej głos był niemal niedosłyszalny, zrozpaczony i jakby prosiła o przebaczenie. - To moja wina. Ja powinnam... Powinnam była nalegać, żeby Dumbledore został ich Strażnikiem, nie naszym. Byli w większym niebezpieczeństwie-

\- Nikt tego nie wiedział. Byliście jednakowo zagrożeni - warknął Black, a Frank zasłonił ją instynktownie własnym ciałem. Syriusz był zły, ale tak właściwie to nie wiedział na kogo. Może za wywlekanie tego tematu. Najprawdopodobniej na samego siebie. To nie była rola Albusa, tylko jego. Nie chciał rozmawiać, nie chciał stać bezczynnie, wypowiadając te oczywiste i ograne frazesy. Pragnął coś robić, rzucić się w pogoń, biec, walczyć. Zabijać. Nie słuchać kondolencji ani przeprosin. To niczego nie zmieni, nie odda. Nie przywróci do życia Jamesa, państwa Potterów - jego przybranej rodziny, rodziców Lily, których nigdy nie poznał, bo przecież było na to tyle czasu, bo przecież mieli całe życie, i dziesiątek innych ofiar. Pozostawała tylko zemsta. Kara za zbrodnie. Odpłacenie za każdego Cruciatusa klątwą, za każdą Avadę - pocałunkiem dementora. Jeśli starczy na to samokontroli.

\- My jesteśmy wyszkolonymi aurorami. Oni ledwo co skończyli szkołę.

Łapa patrzył się przez chwilę w jej pełne cichych łez oczy, po czym deportował się bez słowa. Remus zaszurał niepewnie stopami o żwir, po czym przytulił ich trochę niezręcznie, szepcząc "to nie wasza wina" i obrócił się, znikając za przykładem Syriusza.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Pospiesz się, dziecko, ty kości masz jeszcze młode, a ruszasz się wolniej niż mój nie tak świętej pamięci mąż po niefortunnym incydencie z trzminorekiem.

Augusta stuknęła ciężką laską o podłogę, popędzając schodzącą po stromych schodach Lily, która znosiła ze strychu ogromny, miedziany kociołek. Rok zmienił się już w kalendarzu, a ona nadal nie używała czarów. Tłumaczyła, że nie chce posługiwać się Tamtą różdżką, a własnej dotąd nie odzyskała. Jednak czuła, że to coś więcej. Dziś żadnej magii. Hasło nadal obowiązywało. Augusta uważała to za najzwyczajniejsze fanaberie i zmuszała ją do najróżniejszych ciężkich prac, by wyleczyć tę awersję. Była jednak wdzięczna, dzięki temu mogła oderwać myśli od tych bardziej ponurych tematów. Jednak w nocy nie mogła liczyć na tak skuteczne odwrócenie uwagi. Była całkiem sama. Jeśli nie liczyć nieodłącznych koszmarów. Niemal każdej nocy stała bezbronna przed kołyską, przyjmując na siebie klątwę, ale nawet jej poświęcenie nie wystarczało, by ochronić syna. Nigdy. Ani jej, ani jej męża. Niekiedy zdarzało się, że to ona trzymała różdżkę i zanosiła się szaleńczym śmiechem. Zawsze kilka razy wstawała, by upewnić się, że Harry naprawdę jest bezpieczny.

Obława wciąż trwała, Longbottomowie wpadali codziennie, przynosili coraz to pomyślniejsze nowiny, lecz nie zostawali na dłużej niż kilka godzin nocnych. Syriusz i Remus odwiedzali ich na zmianę co parę dni, by sprawdzić co u niej i u Harry'ego. Udało im się wytropić Glizdogona w jednym z mugolskich miasteczek, jednak zdołał uciec. Obyło się bez strat w ludziach, czego nie można powiedzieć o delikatnych przedmiotach, gdy Łapa stamtąd wrócił. Augusta narzekała i przeklinała jego przodków, do czego bardzo chętnie się przyłączył, ale nie było to nic, czego proste Reparo by nie naprawiło.

Od tamtego dnia minęło już jednak kilka tygodni, a żadne nowe wieści nie przychodziły. Brak wiadomości od rodziców Neville'a oraz dwójki huncwotów. O ich kryjówce wiedział jeszcze tylko Dumbledore, ale ten pewnie miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Mogły polegać jedynie na radiowych audycjach, którym także zdarzało się milknąć na parę godzin. Pozostawało tylko jedno: czekać.

* * *

Zaczynał się już marzec, gdy ktoś wreszcie zapukał do drzwi. Lily poderwała się na nogi, lecz nie zdołała wyprzedzić pani domu.

\- Albusie! Nie waż się przynosić złych wiadomości!

Dumbledore nie odważył się nawet odpowiedzieć na takie powitanie, stał tylko w progu, ze smutkiem, który już chyba już na stałe zagościł jego zmęczonej twarzy. Lily odciągnęła delikatnie Augustę i zaprosiła go do środka. Bała się celu tej wizyty. Dyrektor wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej przygnieciony poczuciem winy niż zazwyczaj.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytała przyciszonym głosem, zerkając niespokojnie w stronę bawiących się na dywanie chłopców.

\- Augusto, zechcesz usiąść? - Dumbledore wskazał na głęboki fotel naprzeciwko, zapraszając gestem obie kobiety. Lily posłuchała go natychmiast, nawet na chwilę nie spuszczając przynaglającego wzroku z błękitnych oczu, ale pani Longbottom tylko prychnęła z irytacją na jego prośbę.

\- Cokolwiek ze sobą przynosisz, myślę, że jestem w stanie przyjąć to na stojąco.

\- Nalegam.

Staruszka oparła się o kominek, z uporem obstając przy swoim. Albus jeszcze przez moment milczał, próbując ubrać w słowa powód swej wizyty. Nie istniał na to dobry sposób, ponieważ nikt nie czekał na takie wiadomości.

\- Frank i Alice wpadli w zasadzkę.

\- Kiedy, kto i co z nimi? - W głosie starszej kobiety nie było strachu ani rozpaczy, krótkie, rzeczowe pytania zostały wypowiedziane ostrym tonem.

\- Pięć dni temu dopadło ich małżeństwo Lestrenge'ów. Chcieli informacji o miejscu pobytu Voldemorta, użyli klątwy Cruciatus. Na razie przebywają w Świętym Munga pod opieką najlepszych uzdrowicieli.

\- Jakie prognozy? - jakimś cudem udało jej się zachować spokój.

\- Tego nigdy nie wiadomo, każdy przypadek jest inny... - urwał, gdy spiorunowała go spojrzeniem i odwrócił się szybko w stronę Lily. - Jeszcze nie odzyskali przytomności.

\- Ale to nie wszystko - stwierdziła młoda kobieta słabym głosem. Teraz Albus unikał też jej wzroku, z przygnębieniem wpatrując się we własne dłonie.

\- Na pomoc przyszli im Remus z Syriuszem, który już od kilku tygodni tropił swoją kuzynkę. Wywiązała się walka... - umilkł na moment. Na twarzy Lily widniała desperacja, Augusty - oskarżenie. - Wsparcie przybyło za późno. Nadal nie wiemy, jaka klątwą uderzyła Remusa. Syriusz uznany jest za zaginionego, ale aurorzy nie dają zbyt wielkich nadziei.

Augusta wreszcie usiadła na kanapie, tylko by objąć dziewczynę, która skuliła się w kłębek i zaczęła się trząść.

\- Idziemy do Munga - powiedziała głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, a Albus tylko skinął głową.

* * *

Wpatrywała się w nieruchome ciało Remusa. Nie miała nawet szansy wmówić sobie, że jej przyjaciel tylko śpi, ponieważ jego skóra miała niezdrowy, niebieskawy odcień i nie była też do końca pewna, czy oddycha. Jego stare blizny wydawały się jeszcze lepiej odznaczać niż zazwyczaj. Bała się go dotknąć, ale w końcu przechyliła się w krześle i jej palce odnalazły jego. Był zimny jak lód, a skóra pod wpływem dotyku natychmiast zmieniła barwę na fioletową. Szybko cofnęła rękę, lecz przebarwienie nie znikło. Uniosła wzrok, gdy usłyszała ciche chrząkniecie ze strony drzwi i ujrzała tam rudą kobietę. Już wcześniej spotkała ją na zebraniach Zakonu.

\- Jak się trzymasz, kochanieńka? - jej głos był łagodny, oczy wypełnione współczuciem. Nienawidziła tego. Przywołała jednak słaby uśmiech na twarz i skinęła głową. Czuła się zbyt zmęczona, by zrobić cokolwiek więcej. - Przyniosłam coś dla ciebie.

Odrobinę uniosła pokaźny koszyk przykryty kraciastą ścierką, po czym zaczęła wypakowywać zawartość na pobliski stolik.

\- Nie trzeba... - zaprotestowała dziewczyna, lecz została uciszona.

\- Siedzisz tutaj już pół dnia, przyda ci się porządny obiad - podała jej miskę z gorącą zupą i Lily nie miała innego wyboru, tylko przyjąć posiłek z cichym podziękowaniem. Zerknęła zdezorientowana na zegar ścienny. Rzeczywiście, minęło już ponad pięć godzin, ale ona miała wrażenie, że dopiero co usiadła na tym niewygodnym krześle przy łóżku szpitalnym. Nagle coś przyszło jej do głowy i zaczęła w panice podnosić się z miejsca.

\- Harry...

\- Nic się nie martw, moja droga. Dumbledore podrzucił obu chłopców do Nory już jakiś czas temu. Teraz pilnuje ich mój Artur, a ma w tym doświadczenie, wierz mi. Najstarsi obiecali przypilnować, żeby bliźniacy nic nie zbroili.

Lily z wahaniem usiadła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

\- Jestem okropną matką.

\- Nie bądź dla siebie taka ostra. Świetnie sobie radzisz, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. To nie wstyd, poprosić czasem o pomoc.

\- Sprawiłam tyle problemów...

\- Żaden kłopot. Mój najmłodszy, Ronald, jest w wieku twojego syna. Powinnaś nas czasem odwiedzić. - Wcisnęła jej w ręce opasłą kanapkę, z której wystawał pokaźny kawałek jakiegoś mięsa. - A teraz jedz.

Posłuchała, dopingowana burczeniem własnego żołądka. Poczuła na ramieniu uścisk palców i odnalazła w tym geście pewne pocieszenie.

\- Co z nim? - zapytała cichym głosem.

\- Nie wiadomo. Na razie mogą tylko obiecać, że się nie pogorszy. Obawiają się, co będzie podczas... - zamilkła, przypominając sobie, że to nie jej sekret.

\- Podczas pełni? - Lily odwróciła się zaskoczona do kobiety, która uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Znam Remusa lepiej niż myślisz.

Lily ponownie popatrzyła na przyjaciela. Ostatnio niewiele rozmawiali. Głównie o misjach i szaleńczych akcjach Syriusza. Nigdy o Nim. O przyszłości bez Niego. A teraz straciła wszystkich Huncwotów. Została sama.

Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu i po chwili już łkała, wtulona w pierś nieznajomej. Nie miała siły dłużej udawać. Że jest silna, że poradzi sobie z tym sama. Że może z tym żyć. Jak to czyniła cały czas dla Harry'ego. Ale czuła, że ta właśnie chwila słabości może pomóc jej uwolnić całą nagromadzoną rozpacz. Bo ktoś był przy niej i wiedziała, że ona jej nie osądzi, może nawet zrozumie. Wybaczy.

\- Nie wiem co robić - wyznała w końcu cichym głosem, trąc oczy.

\- Augusta chce zostać tu na noc, poprosiła o opiekę nad Nevillem. Harry'ego też możemy przypilnować.

\- Nie o to chodzi - potrząsnęła głową. Zamilkła na moment, szukając odpowiednich słów. - Mam starszą siostrę, wiesz? Jej syn jest ledwie parę miesięcy starszy. Mogłabym ją poprosić... Może lepiej, gdyby Harry wychowywał się w pełnej rodzinie, a ja bym-

\- Wróciła na front?

\- Tak.

* * *

Nie powinna, nie powinna jej tego mówić. Molly czuła, do czego zmierza dziewczyna, ale chyba dopiero jej pytanie przypieczętowało decyzję. W zielonych oczach ponownie błyszczała determinacja, którą tak często widziała podczas spotkań Zakonu, gdy razem z mężem i przyjaciółmi zgłaszali się do najtrudniejszych zadań. Wstąpili zaraz po Hogwarcie, tacy młodzi, pełni zapału. Dzieci. Jak Dyrektor mógł na to pozwalać? Bez doświadczenia, bez świadomości ryzyka.

\- Nie masz obowiązku walczyć. Masz za to wobec syna. I choć będzie to trudne, na pewno sobie poradzisz. Nawet największa rodzina nie zastąpi mu ciebie.

Ujęła ostrożnie jej dłonie, a dziewczyna z ociąganiem pokiwała głową. Wiedziona impulsem, złożyła pocałunek na jej czole i ruszyła w stronę porzuconego koszyka.

\- Muszę się już zbierać, żaden mężczyzna na długo nie zapanuje nad dziewięcioma dzieciakami. Na szczęście trójka z nich ma już trochę oleju w głowie. Billy w tym roku pójdzie do Hogwartu, wiesz?

\- Molly?

Odwróciła się, słysząc swoje imię wypowiedziane niepewnym tonem. Lily wyglądała jakby cieszyła się, że zgadła. Nie mogła jej winić. Sama nie była pewna, czy to nie jest przypadkiem ich pierwsza rozmowa. Spotkały się wcześniej, oczywiście, składała jej nawet gratulacje na ślubie. Skromna, wzruszająca ceremonia. Przede wszystkim szybka i dogodna, jak wiele w tych czasach. Zbyt wiele. Teraz nikt nie miał czasu celebrować tych najpiękniejszych momentów. Albus jako Mistrz Ceremonii, członkowie Zakonu jako goście. Brak tylko wzruszonych rodziców, których już zdążyła pochłonąć wojna.

\- Tak, kochanie?

\- Nie chcę zostawać sama. Czy mogłabym..?

\- Ależ oczywiście. Możesz zostać u nas jak długo zechcesz, to będzie dla nas zaszczyt i przyjemność.

Lily uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością. W Norze odbyło się wiele spotkań, w których Molly rzadko brała udział. Nie była czynnym członkiem, wychowywanie tylu rudzielców czasem wydawało się być jej własną, prywatną wojną. Pomagała w inny sposób. Pilnowała cudzych dzieci, zawsze służyła radą i ciepłym posiłkiem. I choć zaledwie przekroczyła trzydziesty rok życia, czuła się jak etatowa matka. I wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało, skoro tego właśnie potrzebowali.

\- Dziękuję.

Wiedziała, że ma na myśli więcej niż tylko ostatnią ofertę pomocy.


End file.
